


Coconuts, Puppy crabs, and Cherry red fins

by fandom_susceptible, Misukitt



Series: Island Magic [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Betta Fish Knock Out, Coconut Crab Breakdown, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, Mer AU, Merformers, Most of the ideas for this came at around midnight, Or why you should, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is why you shouldn't make a story at 1AM, character tags are who we've fully shown already, everybody else is "to come", take your pick, this is way bigger than we thought, we started with mers but now it's just a big mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misukitt/pseuds/Misukitt
Summary: A collection of ficlets from the mer AU that occurred to us (Misukitt had the first idea) one night while chatting.  I can't guarantee they will be a full, coherent story, but I'll try to keep the chapters in timeline order.





	1. Is this a rock or a plant?

 

 

* * *

 

"Here." The blue crab put . . . something, in front of him. "Eat. You'll never survive out there like that."

    Knock Out glowered at him. "Doctor." He said snippily, though he didn't continue to argue. He poked the thing.  It rolled a little away from him and he watched it impassively. "What even is this? Is this a rock, or a plant?"

     Breakdown blinked and then facepalmed. "It's a coconut.  Here." He picked it up and then carefully cracked it open in his claws, draining the water into the shallow bowl he'd also put next to him before setting the broken halves apart.

     Knock Out arched an eyebrow at him, looking from him to the coconut and back."That's helpful." He drawled.

     It didn't take another sea mer to catch the sarcasm in his voice and Breakdown grimaced. "You can eat it?  Look, the coconut water you can drink, and the inside white part, this," He pointed to it. "You can eat.  The rest of it can be used for other stuff, but, it's food."

     "Food." Knock Out echoed, poking it again, this time the inner lining, sharp claws easily slicing through the coconut's meat. "Is it." Seeing the crab's nearly crushed look he huffed and tentatively scraped a little out with his claws.  Like cleaning out a mollusk, a little, he noted.  He tentatively took a bite from the chunk he'd pried off.  He made a face at the chalky texture, so dry in comparison to fresh fish.  


     Breakdown slumped in disappointment.  Fantastic, BD, he congratulated himself sarcastically. Give a coconut to a fish mer, expect him to like it, or even be able to eat it.  Scrappit.

     For some Primus-forsaken reason, Knock Out found himself actually regretting hurting the crab's feelings.  He swallowed, trying not to wince, and said, awkwardly, "It's . . . different."

     If anything, this made him shrink more.  Which would be fascinating, really, if he hadn't found himself actually feeling the need to be nice.

     "Uh . . . I think, I might have some clams?" Breakdown said after an awkward silence.

     Knock Out tried not to perk up _too_ much at that news. "That would be fabulous, if it's not too much trouble." Frag.  He was using his diplomat voice and he knew it.  There was a fragging reason he'd left politics.

     Breakdown actually perked up at that phrase. "Yeah, uh, just, hold on, let me get 'em."

     He scuttled over to get them from the rocky alcove where they were stored.  He always kept some on hand, though they didn't keep long like this.  He knew he could eat twenty or thirty of them at a time, but a surreptitious glance at the bored-looking betta mer made him think he should go smaller.  He pulled out fifteen anyway and brought them back over.

     Knock Out perked up upon seeing them. "Thank you," He said politely.  Instead of holding them he just let them drop to the sand, holding just one to crack it open expertly.  Breakdown seemed fascinated, almost mesmerized by the deft movement of his claws, almost too quick to make out as he cracked it open and scooped out the meat.  Knock Out smirked to himself.

     Breakdown's eyes were riveted on his hands, but they darted up to his mouth as he took a bite.  Small clam, so a full half of it was gone, but still - what was half a mouthful for him appeared to be a normal bite for the betta mer, who tore it off instead of biting cleanly, small fangs flashing.  His tongue flicked out when he was done, wiping a bit from the corner of his mouth, and Breakdown shook himself.

     Primus.  Who knew his hobby of collecting pretty things would ever result in _this_?

     "Pretty . . ."

     Knock Out paused on his second clam and blinked, glancing sidelong at the crab mer, who was still watching him.  He finished his bite - he wasn't an _animal_ \- and asked, arching an eyebrow, "Pretty?"

     Breakdown's shell suddenly felt unreasonably hot and his mind went on an instant track of _hide-embarassed-hide-hide-frag-oh bad choice of words-HIDE_ and he scuttled backward, stammering incoherently.

     And then the betta mer laughed.  Breakdown froze, mouth falling open but no longer speaking.  The laugh had a lilt of the waves to it and felt like music on his shell, sending a nearly imperceptible shiver through his body.  Holy Primus below, that was beautiful.  It matched the rest of him. "So beautiful," He couldn't stop the mutter and he blocked his mouth with his claws, blushing furiously.  


     "Don't worry, Charming.  I like the attention." Knock Out flicked a fin flirtatiously with a smirk.

     Breakdown slowly uncovered his face. "Well . . . you just . . . I didn't think - you weren't very - impressed - happy with - attract - friendly?  You - I didn't think - didn't know how you would take it," He stammered.

     Knock Out licked off his fingers meticulously, sensually, in a way that any of his own kind would have taken as a blatant invitation.  He wasn't mated, after all - and he was known for his . . . escapades.  Adding a crab mer to the list - well, wasn't the strangest thing - mer - he'd ever done.  He gave Breakdown a look through hooded eyes, smirking slightly.

     A little obsessive about cleaning his hands, apparently.  Breakdown supposed it made sense - those sharp claws and unarmored hands probably were a big help with life down below, for hunting things that moved.  He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna - just - go - fish? You eat - you like fish - I'm gonna - yeah.  So - be careful?  Don't - don't leave." He'd been edging away, and now he ducked out of the cave, leaving the sexy untouchable betta mer inside before he did something he would regret.

     Meanwhile, Knock Out froze.  He stared, blinking, at the opening, sultry look gone and hand halfway lowered.  Indignation soon rose up inside him and he gave a furious hiss, taking another crab and hurling it across the room, fins flaring angrily.  The mer took him in, rescued him, fed him, talked to him, complimented him - and then went _running_ when he offered something else?  As if - _oooh_ as if he wasn't _good enough_?

     Oooh, he would pay for that insult.

 

 


	2. Mush!

     Breakdown scuttled along the open beach, hoping Bulkhead was at home, or at the docks.  Luckily, his friend was out on the beach too with Wheeljack and he was able to hail them.  He moved faster on six legs than they did on two, even when they broke into jogs, and so he reached them quickly.

     "What's wrong, Break?" Bulkhead was calling as soon as they were in earshot.

     "It's the fish, right?" Wheeljack said keenly. "Knew he was bad news."

     "Not a fish," Breakdown reminded almost absently. "Guys, I was an idiot, I need your help."

     "So what else is new?" Wheeljack snarked.

     Bulkhead elbowed him hard for that one, shooting him a look. "What can we do, BD?"

     Breakdown took a calming breath. "So, I sort of forgot that ocean mers don't like coconuts?  He won't eat plants.  And I'm going to just decimate the local mollusks in no time if I try to feed him that way.  Do you think you guys could do some fishing for him?  He won't need much, he's smaller than you guys . . ."

     "You want us to help you feed your fish." Wheeljack summed up and grinned, lip curling by the scar he'd gotten in a fishing accident when he'd been caught in one of his own nets. "Sure thing, buddy."

     "We'll round up the whole gang," Bulkhead said eagerly. "Make a game of it.  Take turns, so you don't end up with too much, but still.  It'd be fun!"

     Breakdown gave a laugh with a little bit of a nervous tremor to it. "Sure, whatever, Bulk.  Thank you guys.  That was embarrassing."

     "C'mon, can't be that bad." Wheeljack punched him in the arm, wincing as usual when his knuckles contacted the armor.  As Breakdown and Bulkhead rolled their eyes, he continued, "I mean, fish is hurt.  What's the worst he can do?  Those claws and teeth aren't gettin' through your armor anyway."

     "I don't think he'd hurt me." Breakdown said immediately. "Even if he could.  He just - he didn't like the coconut.  And he really hates having his hands dirty."

     Bulkhead gave him a questioning look. "How d'you figure that?"

     Breakdown shrugged. "I dunno, he just kept licking them."

     Wheeljack gave him a skeptical look. "What, you didn't offer him a napkin or somethin'?"

     "He's a _mer_ , Wheeljack," Breakdown said patiently. "A _fin_ mer.  He wouldn't even use a plate for the clams I did give him.  He's not like me, Jackie, he's wild." He shrugged helplessly. "And capable, too.  You should've seen him crack those things open.  Those claws are nasty strong.  Probably not stronger than my armor and shorter than most of it is thick, but still, I wouldn't wanna take any chances pissing him off."

     They were both giving him speculative looks and he trailed off. "What?"

     They exchanged glances. "I'm not sayin' anything." Wheeljack threw up his hands and turned on his heel.

     "Jac-kie!" Bulkhead protested, half-turning and reaching and failing to stop him.

     Breakdown darted an arm out and let a claw close around Bulkhead's arm, not tight enough to hurt, but more than enough to restrain him. "What was that all about?" He asked, bewildered.

     Bulkhead sighed and seemed to sag in his grip. "Just thinking you seem to be in pretty deep over a mer you've only just met." He admitted bluntly.

     Breakdown immediately released his arm and took a step - well, three steps? - back. "Oh.  You think - ?"

     "BD, you haven't talked about anything else since you _found_ him." But Bulkhead took pity on him and changed the subject. "What'd you say his name was?"

     "Knock Out.  Lives up to it, too." Breakdown immediately heated up again when he realized he'd said that and facepalmed.

     Bulkhead snickered. "Oh, yeah.  Deep, buddy." He clapped Breakdown on the shoulder, openhanded and gentle enough not to hurt himself on the armor. "Don't worry.  We'll get you some fish.  You wanna come?  Bet I can get Springer to lend us _Arcee_ , eh?  Or do you wanna get back to your pretty betta mer?"

     Breakdown blushed and shoved him, almost making him fall over from the force, only for Bulkhead to laugh at him.  A loud whoop and a sudden impact on his back made him scuttle forward in surprise as someone - _Wheeljack_ \- yelled, "Mush!"

     "Why do you _always_ do that?!" He snapped, easily knocking him off, sending Wheeljack sprawling in the sand.

     "Frag if I know," Wheeljack said cheerfully, cocking one leg up on the other and making a pillow of his arms as if he'd intended to end up on his back with sand all over and in his clothes.

     Breakdown glowered at him, kicking a little more sand at his face for pure spite.  He heard Bulkhead chuckle again and snorted as well. "I'll see you boys later, actually, I don't think I showed him where the water was.  He'll be getting dry soon."

     "You literally live in an ocean cave, I'm sure a _mer_ can find the fraggin' ocean, BD." Wheeljack drawled from the sand.

     Breakdown deliberately reached down and scooped up as much sand as he could in his bigger claw, and then threw it over Wheeljack. "Shut up, you've never even been in there."

     "Yeaah, because Kup always says you 'need your privacy' or some scrap." Wheeljack waved his arms and then flopped back in the sand. "Eh.  Doesn't matter.  Go flirt with the pretty mer, hey?  Use some of my lines, that way if it don't work you can blame it on me and not turn into an insecure little scraplet."

     The crab mer who was present made a face at him and huffed, not bothering to reply as he headed back to his cave.  They'd given him a lot to think about - and they were right.  Frag, they were right.  He really was in deep.  Two days and he was already head over heels - well, if he _had_ heels.

     But how could he convince Knock Out to stay long enough to see where it could go?


	3. Forget the Frelling Coconut!

     Breakdown ducked back into his cave.  He frowned with concern as he scuttled through the short tunnel, hearing some sort of odd hissing noise . . . like a reptile that felt threatened?  He raised his claws defensively but didn't slow down - Knock Out was still in there!  If something had gotten in here then . . . a clam shell ricocheted off his armor and he blinked, lowering his claws to stare.

     Knock Out was the one hissing, his fins flared and looking furious.  He picked another clam shell and nearly hit Breakdown in the face.

     "Knock Out?" He blocked another clam to the face, shrinking in his armor as he scuttled further away, though inside the cave rather than back through the tunnel. "It's me!"

     "I frelling know it's you, hardshell!" Knock Out spat.

     Breakdown yelped as one of the clam shells, broken with a sharp edge, managed to find a chink in the armor by his neck.  He blocked more securely with his claws. "I don't understand!" The coconut hadn't pissed him off that much had it?!

     "You don't understand?" Knock Out hissed, eyes wide with incredulity.

     "I'm sorry about the coconut?" Breakdown exclaimed as another clam shell clinked harmlessly off his armor.

     The shells abruptly stopped pelting him and silence fell. "What are you  _talking_ about?!" There was a swishing noise and soft impacts, muffled in the sand, and under the hissing.  Breakdown peeked through his claws and saw the betta mer pulling himself through it by hand despite his injuries, powerful tail moving like a snake's in the sand.  He was briefly mesmerized by the swirling movement and yelped again, barely closing his claws in time to keep the clam shells Knock Out had gathered up from the sand from hitting his eyes. "What does the frelling  _coconut_ have to do with anything?!"

      "I thought you were offended?!"

     "I _am_ offended!"

     Breakdown didn't know what to think. "I'm sorry?  I didn't mean to, coconuts are just -"

     "Forget the frelling coconut!" Knock Out shrieked.

     "Then why are you offended?!" Breakdown burst out helplessly, cowering in the corner of his own cave, blocking his face from the rain of harmless clam shells thrown by the little red betta mer.

     "Why am I - Oh I don't _know_ why don't you go _fish_ for an answer!" Okay, if his shell had nerves that would probably sting . . . he could feel the force increasing.

     "What did I do?!" He nearly wailed, plaintively. "I just wanted to get you food!"

     The clams abruptly stopped and silence fell.  He peeked through his claws to see the betta mer pinching the bridge of his nose. "For the love of . . . forget the food!  You rejected me!"

     "I did what?" Breakdown peeked a little further out of his claws, relaxing a little. "I didn't . . . Rejected?  I don't understand?" He nearly whined.

     Knock Out stared at him. "I - what do you _mean_ you don't under - frell it." He slumped, finally remembering his wounds as he winced and curled a little further in on himself, pulling his tail under him to sit up. "You didn't even _notice_." He groaned. "This is why I left politics!"

      Breakdown lowered his claws cautiously, confused out of his mind. "Politics?" He echoed helplessly. "I don't under . . . rejected . . . what?  I - I don't think- I just- I grew up on land. With humans. You're the first other mer I've really talked to. I just don't know what I did!"

     The betta mer gave him a piercing look. "Alpha Trion.  You really don't know, do you?"

     Breakdown gestured helplessly, looking utterly pathetic.  Honestly.  How did a big blue crab mer with heavy armor and glowing golden eyes manage to look so incredibly pathetic.  Had he really considered interfacing with this mer?  His standards were going to the chum.  Knock Out ignored the little voice that pointed out he'd never been known for his standards and cleared his throat.  He opened his mouth and closed it, narrowing his eyes.  Did he really want to explain this?

     The crab carefully folded his legs under him so he was sort of laying down, closer to Knock Out's level.  This really wasn't comfortable on solid ground, but the sand in his cave shifted enough to be soft on them. "I'm sorry for whatever I did," He said, shamefaced. "I was just trying to help."

     Knock Out glanced at him sidelong. "I see." He didn't thank him - he wasn't going to admit a debt yet.  Not until he could function by himself again.

     Breakdown coughed uncomfortably. "Do you wanna . . . go in the water now?  I have a pool connected to the ocean over here . . ." He rose up again and shuffled awkwardly over to it. "You look . . . dry."

     "Flattering." Knock Out spat, though he couldn't argue.  He started to crawl over and felt one of the cuts from the netting reopen at the strain.  He hissed and paused to look at it critically.

     The crab straightened up and scuttled back over to him a bit nervously. "Be careful!  Just, just let me carry you, okay?  Perceptor could only patch you up so much, he knew you'd tear out any bandages . . ."

     " _Carry_ me?!" Knock Out snapped, but at the crab's anxious expression and his own steady bleeding he relented. "Fine.  Carry me." He phrased it as an order.  He had to keep some semblance of dignity, after all.  And he admitted to himself silently that the way Breakdown's face lit up, and how gentle and careful he was as he lifted him, warmed his heart a little.

     Breakdown took them around the rock formation, by the tunnel that presumably led to the exit - but there was another opening it led to.  Knock Out sat up a little in his arms, interest sparking in his gaze as they drew in sight of the water. "I knew I smelled the ocean!"

     Breakdown smiled proudly. "Maybe stick to the shallows?" He said, anxiety coming back as he scuttled close to it and waded out. "You won't make it on your own like this . . . and you're bleeding."

     As much as it chafed to be so confined, Knock Out knew he was right.  Didn't mean he had to be happy about it.  He grumbled. "Shallows it is.  Planning on putting me down?"

     "Not exactly?" Breakdown waded out far enough that Knock Out was slowly buoyed from his hold by the water.  He gave a weak, shy smile as the betta mer looked at him in surprise.

     Knock Out studied him a second, but the cool water felt so good on his scales and skin.  He gave a sigh of relief and ducked under, letting it soak back into him.  He didn't bother actively swimming for a minute, instead focused on cleaning off the newly opened wound.  As much as he hated to accept help from humans, whatever that 'Perceptor' had done for him seemed to be working better than his own poultices.  Not that he was going to admit that out loud.  He let his eyes drift closed.  Wary as he was - his crab mer clearly meant him no harm; seemed almost frightened of him.  Well.  He could work with that.

 


	4. I am not a veterinarian

     It was at least a few hours before Breakdown got around to trying to leave, a little shamefaced. "Look, I . . . I talked a few friends into helping me get some fish for you.  I need to go talk to them.  And everybody's gonna want to know how you're doing." He said finally.

     The betta mer gave him a piercing look. "Reeeally?" He dragged it out curiously, coming up vertical in the water so they were at eye level, with Breakdown still largely submerged.

     Breakdown shifted uncomfortably. "I can not tell them if you want . . ."

     "No, it's fine.  I like the attention.  From a distance." Knock Out dismissed. "Fiiiine." He then sighed. "Take me back to your little nest."

     Breakdown nodded gratefully and scuttled back to shore.  The betta mer followed partway and then looked at him like he was an idiot. "You . . . you realize the ocean is beyond the massive sharp rocks, don't you?" Knock Out said, maintaining that expression. "And the sand is past the gravel."

     "Uhh - what?" Breakdown blinked.

     Knock Out did too.  Okay, the gravel he could understand, sort of, for a crab mer, but the rocks?  This was just ridiculous. "I'm slagging stuck in the pool because of the fragging _giant rocks_." Knock Out elaborated irritably. "Do you not see the _rocks_?!  _How_ could you not see the rocks this is your own cave!" He waved his hands theatrically, careful not to reopen any wounds.

     "Oh." Breakdown scuttled back to the poolside and looked for them. "I forgot I put those there."

     Knock Out stared at him. "You did _what_?!"

     "There was this school of fish that kept getting in and eating all the clams." Breakdown shifted uncomfortably. "And I got sick of them messing up the sand so I put the rocks there to keep them out.  You can, uh.  Stay in the pool, if you want.  I'm sorry for forgetting the rocks, I can't swim, so . . ." He shrugged a little helplessly.

     The betta mer gave a speculative look around. "I'll stay." He drawled, relaxing back into the water. "It's warmer down here anyway."

     Breakdown smiled crookedly. "Only because you're wet."

     "Hush, I'm a doctor, I know my temperature readings." Knock Out huffed and waved him off. "And tell your human friend with the medicine that his patches are sloppy, I've torn two just moving around a little."

     Perceptor was going to be annoyed at that one.  Breakdown internally sighed. "Sure thing."

 

* * *

 

 

     Oh boy.  He'd forgotten it was tourist season.  Just two blocks through town and he was already tired of the panicked screaming.  With a sigh he turned toward the gift shop and opened the wide door, heading inside.  He sighed as two more people screamed something he didn't bother to listen to and bolted out the side door. "Driiiift." He made his way carefully over to the counter, stepping carefully around the low tables, and groaned as he leaned on it.

     Drift laughed a little as he leaned over it too, taking off his shades to reveal the glittering mer eyes he still had, though he'd given up his tail. "Bad day?" He teased.

     Breakdown shot him an unamused look. "Your customers bolted when they saw me, we're both having a bad day."

     "You bring your bad luck on me." Drift looked mock-affronted, laying a hand over his heart.  Then he grinned again. "Headed down to the beach, I'm guessing?"

     "Yeah." Breakdown sighed. "Everyone keeps screaming and it's giving me a headache.  Can you do me a favor and call Kup so he can get out the Jeep and help calm them down?" He asked.

     Drift sobered up immediately. "Sure.  Just hold on." He moved over to the phone and dialed. "Hey, Kup, it's Drift.  Breakdown needs you to get out the Jeep and come calm the tourists down so he can get to the main beach through town.  See you in a few." He hung up.  Kup never answered his phone, but he listened to the messages and he'd be down in a few minutes, of that they were both certain.

     "Thanks." Breakdown said.

     "Anytime." Drift waved. "You can stay in the back room with Wing until he gets down if you want to."

     "Nah, I think we'll be good.  Most people calm down after a minute anyway if I'm in one spot." Breakdown relaxed against the counter. "How are you two?"

     "Suit yourself." Drift put his shades back on. "We're good.  Things are . . . really good." There was a sweet little smile on his face and Breakdown grinned, feeling a little better.  In deep for Knock Out or not, he wasn't quite _that_ lovestruck. "Honestly, they've never been anything but good with Wing."

     Breakdown snorted. "Okay, yeah, sap capacity reached."

     "Move over!  Comin' through!  Get your kids out of the way, people!" The surly shout carried from a block away and Breakdown and Drift exchanged a grin.

     "Here comes Kup!" The shopkeep said brightly, grinning.

     Breakdown rolled his optics with a grin of his own. "Thanks, Drift." He let Drift fistbump his claw and walked out, wincing as he saw the Jeep careening down the street, breaking probably dozens of traffic laws, before screeching to a halt in front of him.

     The wizened old man in the front seat grinned. "Hey, Breakdown.  How ya been, lad?"

     The crab mer huffed and folded his arms as best he could. "Oh ya know, just getting screamed at by tourists who didn't finish reading the info guide.  Was on my way down to the beach to get food for Knock - I didn't tell you his name, did I?  The - well you know who I mean." He scuttled a little in place, feeling hot in his shell as several tourists began to nervously hover nearby, curious. "Plus to tell Perceptor he popped a few of his patches."

     Understanding passed through Kup's piercing blue eyes. "Let's get you on down to the beach, then.  I'll pick up Perceptor on the way." He revved his Jeep again and once again shouted in his parade ground voice. "Move it, people!  Comin' through!" He drove off again, much slower this time to stay close to Breakdown, who was forced to walk to avoid seeming like he was charging anyone.  The old man rambled the whole way and Breakdown mostly tuned him out, having heard most of the stories before.

     When they passed Perceptor's office, Kup left the Jeep running and vaulted out of it with skill that belied his age, trotting inside.  He soon dragged the younger man out by his ear, yelping, files still in hand, and pulled him up into the vehicle, setting him in the passenger seat with a satisfied smirk. "Talk to Breakdown." He ordered.

     Perceptor glared at the old man, rubbing his ear.  He tossed his side bang out of the way to look at Breakdown with both eyes, pointedly, the mottled brown and blue a sharp contrast to the dark brown they'd been when he arrived. "What is it that Kup felt he had to drag me out of my office by the ear to tell me?"

     Breakdown rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. "Just that your patches didn't hold too well.  A couple of them broke free."

     "Patches?" Perceptor asked blankly, before realizing. "Oh!"

     "Yeah, uh . . . he said to tell you your patch job was sloppy." Breakdown winced.

     Perceptor sniffed. "I can accept a modicum of criticism, Breakdown.  It's not a matter of neatness, it's a matter of adhesive stability.  And I am not a veterinarian!  I was here to study from a distance, not have direct contact."

     "Keep it down." Kup smacked him over the back of the head.

     Breakdown just stared at him with narrowed eyes, trying to make sense of what he'd said. "Was that English?" He asked after a minute. "Because I thought I spoke English, but I don't speak whatever that was."

     The scientist sighed. "Never mind.  It isn't my fault, it is the nature of glue.  Better?"

     "Better." Breakdown perked up. "Are you coming down to the beach?  I'm headed down there to talk to Jackie and Bulk."

     Kup started the Jeep and Perceptor sighed. "I suppose I am."

     Breakdown followed along with a crooked grin, breaking into a run to keep up when Kup gave a whoop and stomped on the gas as they exited town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we end the relative normalcy. -fandom_susceptible  
> This is where it went from a mer au to something huge. -Misukitt


	5. SIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for insanity. -fandom_susceptible

     When they reached the beach, Springer jogged up to them, waving, as Kup parked. "Hey, Breakdown!  How's he doing?" He asked.

     "What?" Breakdown blinked, confused for half a second, before blushing and coughing. "He's fine, he's, uh, having fun in my pool right now.  Pulled out a couple of Perceptor's patches, though.  I was a little worried about that." He stepped to the side for Kup to vault out.

     "Completely without validation, I assure you.  If the mer in question is in fact a medical expert, then he should have little difficulty procuring and applying his own patches with a modicum of assistance from you." Perceptor said calmly, climbing out of the Jeep more sedately.

     Both Springer and Breakdown looked at him blankly.  Perceptor sighed, tossing his head to get his side bang out of the way to give them a flat look. "You two honestly didn't get that?"

     "Nope." Breakdown didn't mind admitting it.  Perceptor was hard to understand.

     The little scientist sighed. "Fine.  He is supposedly a doctor, so he should be fine.  Okay?"

     "Much better, Percy." Springer slung an arm around his shoulders, giving a rough hug and a grin that the scientist submitted to with a resigned sigh.

     "Looks like Jackie and Bulk are almost back too." Breakdown said, straightening up and shading his eyes with a claw to look.  He almost rose off his front two legs, towering over the other three. "Oh, hey, you let 'em take _Arcee_?"

     Springer grumbled. "Yeah.  Now let's see if they brought her back in one piece." He stretched up, coming up to Breakdown's mid chest now, both shading their eyes to look for the ship and her pilots.

     "You let Jackie on the ship?" Kup asked, raising his eyebrows.

     "Yeah." Springer sighed with resignation.

     "I think you know how many pieces to expect by now." Kup said flatly, pulling out his pipe and lighting it.  He stuck it between his teeth and walked on down to the shoreline near the dock.

     Springer sighed again. "They'd better at least have a good haul for you and Knock Out, BD."

     "I hope so.  Clams aren't gonna cut it and he won't eat plants." Breakdown started the walk after Kup, with the other two following him.  He moved sedately and just rolled his eyes as some of the tourists on the beach snapped pictures, whispering, waving, even squealing as he walked by.  At least no one was screaming now that he was out of town.  This was where they expected to see him, he guessed.

     A flash of white off to the side distracted him - wait shiny thing?  But it wasn't truly shiny, just the soft fawn white of Tailgate's deertaur form, quickly hidden by a dark purple cloak as Cyclonus darted over and picked his lover up, muttering urgently to him.  Breakdown grinned and averted his gaze.  Tailgate always had trouble staying in human form when he was bouncy and excited.

     Wheeljack jumped off of _Arcee_ as they got her close to the dock, and he lashed the mooring tight. "Unload!" He hollered up and Bulkhead tossed him the nets full of fish.  There were four, each of which was big enough that it needed concentrated effort from even Wheeljack to lift and throw - though Bulkhead did so without a hitch.  The first one knocked Wheeljack off his feet and there was an explosion in the sand nearby, causing Breakdown to yelp and scuttle sideways.

     "I'm okay!" Wheeljack grunted.

     Bulkhead was the one to notice the staring and he gave a winning grin. "Bottle rockets!" He said suddenly. "Just a bottle rocket!  Nothing to see here." The last sentence was muttered to himself and Wheeljack as he jumped down with the other two full nets.

     Breakdown snorted as Wheeljack picked himself up.  Wheeljack glowered at both of them. "Bottle rockets?" He echoed flatly. "Again with the bottle rockets?"

     "What else are we supposed to say, 'he's a half genie who can only blow stuff up'?" Bulkhead said in a low voice, punching him in the arm.

     "Oww.  Did you put stone in that?  Quit it." Wheeljack mock-whined. "Geez, why am I friends with armor guy and guy who can turn to stone."

     "Because we're the only ones your bottle rockets don't hurt." Breakdown teased with a grin. "Thanks, guys.  I'd never have been able to get enough fish if you hadn't stepped in.  Explosions and all."

     "Anything for a friend." Wheeljack almost punched him in the arm but thought better of it, having just mentioned the armor.  He grinned. "Wonder how the others are doing?" He asked innocently.

     Breakdown snorted. "Tailgate's bouncing and Cyclonus is trying to get her to shift back.  You're exploding things that shouldn't explode, Bulkhead is showing superhuman strength, and . . ." He trailed off, tilting his head toward Kup.

     The old man was on the phone. "Get that fuckin' kid away from my tree!"

     "And Kup's sensing a kid messing with his tree." Breakdown summarized.

     "The only factor rendering you all capable of maintaining a discreet profile is Breakdown's presence." Perceptor commented dryly. "I had discovered you within a month of my arrival."

     Wheeljack straightened up as if offended. "Hey!  Not fair, took you over a month to figure out Ultra Magnus even existed!"

     Perceptor tossed his side bang out of the way again to make a face at him. "Ultra Magnus is rarely inclined to venture outside the security of his own domicile during the tourist season when I arrived.  It was of minimal difficulty to identify him as a centaur hybrid subsequent to our initial acquaintance."

     "Can you speak English?" Breakdown asked exasperatedly.

     "You still didn't call the dragon hybrid part." Wheeljack said smugly before Perceptor could reply.

     Perceptor looked as exasperated as Breakdown felt, but Bulkhead punched him and Wheeljack in the shoulders before they could keep talking as a small family of tourists, their dog, and Chromia walked up.

     The father of the little group approached cautiously. "Hello," He said, to all of them, but his focus was obviously on Breakdown.

     Breakdown shot him a gentle smile and turned to face him, not missing the way the two little girls stared in awe at his legs as they skittered in the sand. "Hey.  I'm Breakdown.  What's your name?"

     His friendliness seemed to reassure the man, who grinned. "Sparkplug - Sparkplug Witwicky.  I don't know if this sounds rude but my daughters were really excited to meet you, and, well - little kids are who they are - I was hoping you wouldn't mind saying hello to them."

     Breakdown brightened happily. "Sure!  The fish can wait for a few minutes." He looked over to the little girls and made a funny face at them, followed by a grin as he waved.  They giggled and waved back. "Maybe bring them to me instead of the other way around?  I don't wanna scare them with the funny clacks my legs make." He said, looking back to their father.

     Sparkplug laughed. "I'm a mechanic, son.  They're used to funny noises when people walk." His face went more conciliatory then. "Unless you'd feel more comfortable if -"

     Breakdown shook his head with a little smile. "If you're sure they won't be scared."

     "Sure they won't!" Sparkplug grinned wide and beckoned, stepping back over to his family.  Breakdown followed him, taking his approach easy though he didn't go too slowly, still cautious of scaring the little girls - one couldn't be more than seven years old, and the other maybe five.  Ironically, though, it was the dog who took exception to his approach, jumping between them and barking and snarling furiously.

     "Teddy no!" "Teddy, down!" "Teddy, enough!" Breakdown paused as the family tried to get him under control.

     Chromia joined in when it became clear the dog just wasn't having it. "Teddy, _sit_!" She roared.

     Thirty feet away, behind her, mid-conversation with Kup, Ironhide sat.  The woman facepalmed even as the dog sat too, whining at her. "Not you, Ironhide!" She yelled over her shoulder.

     A sheepish "Sorry!" drifted back.

     "He should be okay now." Sparkplug assured Breakdown, having knelt beside and petted Teddy for a minute. "I guess he was startled by the clacking.  He's not normally aggressive."

     Breakdown shrugged. "Can't say as I blame him."

     "Hey, you're all right, Breakdown." Sparkplug beamed at him.

     "Up!" The younger of the little girls squeaked, raising her arms toward Breakdown.

     "Honey, no," Mrs. Witwicky picked her up instead with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, we told her you're a person, not a pony, but she's only four.  She likes to be picked up and ride people."

     Breakdown smiled at them. "No, it's okay.  I love kids, they're not as jaded as adults are." The smile went crooked. "They don't judge, you know?  I can't really hold her with these." He showed his claws. "No shell, too soft.  Aren't ya, kid?" He grinned.

     She giggled. "Bakedown!"

     He laughed at that. "But she and her sister can ride for a minute if that's okay with you?" He turned his upper body just slightly for the offer but didn't expose his back entirely yet - best not to get the girls' hopes up too far, or pressure their parents into a particular answer.

     Luckily, both Sparkplug and his wife's faces lit up and they thanked him profusely as they helped their daughters onto his back.  He grinned back and laughed it off. "Can we take pictures?" Sparkplug asked eagerly.

     "Sure ya can." Breakdown grinned. "Just run everything by Kup before you leave.  He's got weird censors on what you can post online and how."

     "Sure thing." Sparkplug said brightly and snapped a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what everyone isssss  
> We have so many funky creatures  
> First one to guess what Perceptor is gets an internet cookie! - all from Misukitt
> 
> *still laughing at Ironhide*  
> Kup looks like Stephen Lang in this verse if anyone's wondering XD. And Tailgate is genderfluid; it'll get explained later, haha. - fandom_susceptible


	6. I meant sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The island now has a blog! It starts way before the story though. Go check it out!
> 
> https://wreckerisland.tumblr.com/

     After giving the Witwicky girls their rides, Breakdown had collected the fish and gone home.  He occupied himself with storing the fish in the sand before going over to the pool side to look for Knock Out.  He couldn't hear any splashing, so he figured the other mer was probably underwater.  But when he got to the poolside, he saw no flash of red scales and skin under the clear surface.  Further out?

     "Knock Out?" He asked, moving idly further into the pool's side of the cave, looking around.

     "Ye-es?" Knock Out drawled from somewhere deeper in the cave.

     Breakdown waded out and passed a rock formation, bringing him in view of his treasure trove just as he reached chest depth in the water.  He froze in shock.

     Knock Out had pulled himself up onto the soft sand of his treasure trove, in the shifting sunlight that bathed the spot from the opening in the roof, and was toying with it.  He wore several pieces of jewelry, mostly on his neck and fins, keeping his hands free and clean.  He had repurposed several loops as bracelets, though, and he was lounging on top of some of it while studying a blue and red glass trinket curiously.

     Treasure.  He kept pretty things in his treasure trove.  Those were his things.  Knock Out was pretty.  He was in the treasure trove.  He was part of it now.  Breakdown felt a surge of protectiveness toward the pretty mer and he regained movement, striding through the water to reach him. "Hey," He said, a little awkwardly.

     Knock Out looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. "Hey?" He echoed, drawling.  Oh for Primus' sake.  What was wrong with the crab now?  Why was he being so weird?  Had he overstepped some invisible line in toying with the hoard?  Scrap, some mers were overprotective of their treasure, what if he'd offended Breakdown, what was he going to do, he was cornered - he threw the trinket down and flipped his tail to curl up, shielding himself warily.

     And Breakdown blinked in confusion. "Hey, what's wrong?" He missed a beat. "I'm being weird, aren't I."

     Knock Out pulled off the bracelets and shoved them back at him. "Here, just don't hurt me, I'll get the rest . . ."

     "What?" Breakdown was shaken by the suggestion and he gently but firmly took Knock Out's hands, not missing the way the betta mer flinched and froze when he was grabbed.  He folded Knock Out's fingers over the bracelets with his hands, keeping his claws carefully apart. "Uh." He cleared his throat. "You can keep those." He liked it.  He really liked the sight of the betta mer covered in treasures.  He deserved every glimmer.

     Knock Out was staring at him, fear giving way to wariness and confusion. "What?" He asked, less bitingly than he'd intended, unnerved.

     "You can keep 'em.  Or anything else you want from here, you look amazing in it." Welp, he hadn't meant to say that last part.  He blushed furiously.

     "You don't -" Knock Out's gaze flashed to their hands, completely engulfed in Breakdown's massive claws.  He twitched his in Breakdown's grip nervously. "This is your hoard - and you're not even a little irritated." His eyes went back to Breakdown's face, uncertain.

     "Raised by a druid?" Breakdown said with a hesitant smile.

     Knock Out looked at him a minute more, tilting his head.  Primus, and he could be cute too.  Bulk and Jackie were right.  He was done for. "You're . . . different." Knock Out tugged on his hands.

     Breakdown immediately let go of him. "You're just . . . really pretty?  I thought you deserved it.  And you liked them.  So, take it." He gave the bracelets that Knock Out had left in his claw back.

     The betta mer took them hesitantly.  He set the harder bangles back down, only putting on the more flexible gold chains.  He looked up at Breakdown self-consciously. "Well." He cleared his throat.  Merging hoards - it was a proposal.  Breakdown didn't - couldn't - know that, though.

     Breakdown gave him a keen look. "I did it again, didn't I?  Did something, uh, 'culturally relevant' that I don't know about?"

     "You just proposed to me." Knock Out said, bluntly.  No need to sugarcoat it if Breakdown was going to actually ask. "Don't worry yourself over it."

     Breakdown skittered with surprise. "Well - wait what I just uh - I - well I mean you're beautiful and you're kinda apart of the treasure trove now because you're a treasure but I just - " He stuttered.

     Knock Out gave him another one of those appraising looks that made it feel as though the mer doctor could see right through him. "Hmm." There was an awkward pause before Knock Out managed an equally awkward "Thank you."

     "Sure." Breakdown blurted.  There was another uncomfortable silence before he shook himself and asked, "Uhh . . . do you want to stay here or go back to my bed - sleeping place?  I call it bedroom out of habit, that's what humans call it.  I have fish in there now.  I can bring some here if you want."

     Well . . . "Staying with the shinies is certainly a tempting offer." Knock Out traced the rim of a goblet. "But . . . back to your sleeping place." He shot Breakdown another one of his hooded optic looks, fins twitching flirtatiously again. "The company's better.  Could be a lot more fun, too."

     Breakdown cleared his throat with a nervous smile. "Yeah, sure!" He said, completely missing the meaning. "I have some games stored away I think . . . that's not what you meant is it?"

     "I meant sex.  But take it as you will." Knock Out tried to dismiss it.  Breakdown didn't know, he wasn't trying to reject Knock Out, it just kept happening.

     "I - Just - Oh." Breakdown stuttered, blushing furiously. "Okay, well.  Uh." He cleared his throat, skittering a little in place. "Yeah, just - we'll talk about this later because as much as I think I - you - we both? - we, uh, might enjoy that I really don't think it's that good of an idea on an empty stomach?" He gave a nervous laugh to follow that, still blushing and trying to resist the urge to cover his face.

     Knock Out sighed in a longsuffering manner and stretched his arms up. "Fine. Carry me."

     Breakdown looked at him blankly for a second. "You don't want to swim over the pool to . . . ?"

     "No." Knock Out said boredly. "Carry me."

     "O-Okay." Breakdown swallowed hard and picked him up carefully.  This time Knock Out didn't stiffen with unease, nor flop limp and unconscious.  He was relaxed in Breakdown's arms and seemed almost to drape himself over the crab mer, nosing not-so-innocently at his chest.   He tried to ignore it and just carried the betta mer over to the fish. "I have food!" He said, a little louder than intended.

     Knock Out sighed. "Pity." But he bit his lip and slithered down helpfully as Breakdown gently put him down.

     The crab mer skittered away as if Knock Out were dangerous to him and awkwardly used the blade of a claw to rip open the disposable twine net enough for Knock Out to get to the fish.  The betta mer leaned forward and delicately took just one, one just twice the size of his flat hand, and studied it critically.  He did everything like that, didn't he?  Breakdown idly observed.  With that dry, sarcastic expression but hiding intelligence.

     "Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to join me?" Knock Out asked pointedly.

     "I don't really . . . I'm not really a fan of fresh fish." Breakdown said awkwardly. "Just, not my forte.  Should I go?"

     "No!" Knock Out bit his own tongue disapprovingly at how strongly he'd said that, especially how quickly.  He cleared his throat and didn't look at Breakdown. "Don't - bother.  As I said, I, er, like the attention." He kicked himself for the stammer.

     Breakdown shifted uncomfortably. "I could, uh, get a coconut from one of my stores and eat that." He said hopefully.

     "Those accursed rock plant things?" Knock Out was less impressed. "Sure, show me how it works." Or more?

     Either way Breakdown brightened and he went to fetch a coconut, settling down in the sand, burrowing his legs down in it.  He cracked the coconut open with one massive claw, completely missing the bolt of lust through Knock Out's eyes at the show of strength, and drank up the milk.  And thus the rest of the meal passed - each missing blatant mental once-overs from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a crappy ending but I'm tired. I might come back and fix it later. Probably not. - fandom_susceptible  
> Its like 2:45 am for her and midnight for me and I am not going to sleep. - Misukitt  
> She should, but she's not listening. -fandom_susceptible


	7. Scene Part One: Nature's Trashcans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKIP to partial recovery

     Breakdown was honestly confused.  And slightly worried.  In general, that was, with Knock Out around; at this particular moment he was nervous and excited.  Perceptor wanted to check the mer out again and Knock Out was well enough to leave the cave, so he was going to try and talk him into being carried out to a tide pool on Stormy Beach.  He doubted Knock Out would say no, the little mer never said no to being carried or any physical contact, really.

     It was starting to worry him.  Did Knock Out think he owed Breakdown something?  He hadn't said as much.

     He put it out of his mind as he ducked back into his cave and spotted Knock Out curled up in the shallows, obviously dozing, awake enough to fiddle with the necklace he wore.

     "Hey, Knock Out." He called softly, not wanting to startle him.

     It worked and the betta mer twitched and yawned, stretching, before twisting slightly to regard him with eyes hooded lazily.

     He cleared his throat - Knock Out was far too pretty for Breakdown's own good. "Do you want to go out?  I mean - the ocean's still not safe, but, the human who patched you up wants to see you again, and there's a pond nearby I can take you to.  It's fresh water, but, I asked Perceptor and he said that with your fin type you should be fine there for a little while."

     The betta mer considered for a moment and propped himself up to slither back into the deeper water, ducking under for a second before resettling himself to almost use it as a blanket; the waterline, steady in the cave, was draped over his shoulders, though his head still stuck out and rested on his arm as a pillow.  There was something uneasy about the way he flicked his fins and wouldn't meet Breakdown's gaze, but his tone gave no indication as he quietly asked, "What, now?"

     "W-well, if we go now, you'll have more time out and about?" Breakdown tried.  When Knock Out peeked at him again he ducked slightly and admitted, "I, er, I want you to meet my friends, too."

     "No."

     Breakdown looked  _crushed_ , eyes simultaneously widening and furrowing, glistening with tears and his face so sad it was painful to see. "I promise they're nice . . ."

     Knock Out suddenly felt as though he'd stabbed his own guppy and he cringed. "Okay, okay!" He shrank below the water, covering his face with it and his hands. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

     Breakdown immediately softened and brightened somewhat. "I don't want you to feel pressured . . ."

     Knock Out peeked at him and saw his eyes still overbright and wet and groaned under his breath. "Just pick me up."

     The crab brightened further and skittered over to gently lift him.  Knock Out had learned by now how to grip his armor to help shimmy up over his claws and seat himself in Breakdown's arms, so the movement was as fluid as the water streaming off him.  Breakdown tried his hardest to ignore it as he chirped out a "Great!" and started for the pond.

 

     Perceptor was already waiting when he got there.  The scientist had perched on the rock formation they'd deemed the bench, though it had several levels - Kup had idly built it over years to serve as a perch and bed of various heights and widths, and it spanned an entire side of the pond.  Perceptor was two levels up, about level with Breakdown's shoulders, and was leaning up on the 'arm', legs tucked up to him, side band tucked out of the way as he scribbled in his notebook.

     Breakdown didn't bother to greet him until both mers were safely in the water and he had released Knock Out.  The betta mer immediately ducked under the water's surface and went to explore it as Breakdown walked around the edge to get to Perceptor. "Hey," He said quietly.

     "Hold on." Perceptor didn't take his eyes off his book and Breakdown noticed he had his glasses on.  This was clearly important to him.

     Breakdown obediently waited until the scientist had finished and set his notebook and pencil back in his messenger bag.  He reached up to offer him help down, and Perceptor shrugged and took it, letting Breakdown lift him straight from his perch to the forest floor.  They both made their way back over to the water and Breakdown waded in.  Perceptor walked out onto the dock that was just barely above water level, kneeling there to wait. "Hello?"

     Knock Out heard them and paused.  The water in the pool was so clear that when he poked his head out from the lilies he was exploring under they could see him.  He squinted and then flicked his fins in an obvious dismissal before diving back to what he was doing.  

     Breakdown tilted his helm and waded a little further out, down below the water's surface. "Uh, Knock Out?" His voice was garbled, unused to speaking underwater. "The pond's, really not all that exciting.  I mean, there's some plants like those lilies, and there's like three reeds over there.  And a rock that's just a chunk of dead coral.  I mean, that hole isn't even a hole it's just a scorch mark from Wheeljack."

      Knock Out huffed and glared at him. "It's _new_ , though." It was the most petulant Breakdown had ever heard him and the crab mer melted a little bit at the cute.

     "I can, er, I can bring you back here whenever you want." He moved closer and Knock Out let him. "It's not that far and this is the side of the island that tourists - humans who don't know about us or strangers - don't go."

     The betta finally let Breakdown hold him and snuggled up to him, pouting.  He didn't say anything else but he let Breakdown carry him up to see Perceptor, stopping at just the right depth of water to let the scientist see him from the low dock.

     "Hello," Perceptor tried again, smiling a bit.

     Knock Out gave him a bored look, or tried to - his eyes were a little too wide, movements a fraction too stiff.  It was obvious he was scared.  Breakdown cuddled him close and hummed reassuringly.

     Perceptor softened and cast around for something to do.  Almost automatically he brightened slightly. "Ahem, would you solve this for me?  'I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry. What am I?'"

     Breakdown blinked at him in confusion and Perceptor facepalmed, muttering something about magical instincts and riddles.  This emboldened Knock Out somewhat to look at him skeptically. "You're a human, you don't have magic instincts."  


     "Not entirely human, as I've discovered since coming to this island." Perceptor said wryly.

     Knock Out frowned at him in bafflement but when Perceptor shifted and his eyes were more clearly visible through his lenses, understanding brightened in his own. "I see." He shifted warily and pondered the riddle for a moment.  He knew he'd heard it somewhere before, what was it?  It wasn't quite the same, it had been a harpy in the sea riddle, it was - "A shadow?"

    Perceptor coughed but shrugged slightly and nodded. "Yes.  May I investigate the condition of your injuries?"

    Knock Out quirked a brow at the extended language but shifted to bare his side to the scientist.  He trusted Breakdown, at least, to move him away if necessary.  It wasn't; Perceptor didn't even touch him, just looked him over with shifting angles. "Well, you're healing nicely.  It appears as though you've been treating the wounds yourself as well, and relatively effectively." Perceptor sat back on the dock with a reassuring smile. "I'd say you're well on the road to recovery."

    "I knew that." Knock Out deadpanned and twisted in Breakdown's arms. "Water please."  


    Breakdown glanced at Perceptor uncertainly but the scientist shrugged and so he obediently bent to lower Knock Out into the water again.  The betta fish shifted to get himself thoroughly soaked again, but didn't retreat from Breakdown's hold . . . until they surfaced again and he heart someone whistling.  At that point he dove so quickly Breakdown barely had time to blink, before Drift came into view nearby with a bucket in hand, waving.

     He had taken his sunglasses off to walk though the trees and he flashed Perceptor and Breakdown a grin. "Hey.  I figured no one had remembered to do this so I brought some fish for your friend, Breakdown." He didn't look to closely into the pool as he overturned his bucket of fish - all still alive - into it. "I made sure they were all fresh water capable, don't worry.  If your friend doesn't eat them all, they'll just help to bring a little more life to the pond."

     Breakdown smiled back. "Thanks, Drift.  I appreciate it." He glanced toward the flash of red, which had come close to breaking the surface as he looked quizzically at Drift.  Breakdown elbowed the ex-mer and Drift glanced back with a crooked grin.

     At which point Knock Out immediately breached the surface and gaped briefly.

     "Hi," Drift said casually, sitting down next to Perceptor and taking off his shoes to let his feet dangle in the water. "I'm Drift."

     "Are you a hybrid?" Knock Out asked, confused, drifting closer.

     "Nope.  Full mer." Drift grinned.

     "What the frell happened to your tail?!"

     "Loooong story."  


      Perceptor quirked an eyebrow at him. "No it's not." Turning back to Knock Out, he explained flatly, "He made a deal with a sea witch and gave it up for Wing."

     Knock Out looked between the three landwalkers in bafflement. "Who the hell is Wing?"

     Perceptor and Breakdown both had an instant of realization and dismay on their faces before they fell into exasperation.  Perceptor facepalmed and Breakdown rolled his eyes as Drift got an absolutely blissed look on his face. "My mate, my love, the light of my life.  Wing is everything -"  


     Breakdown interrupted him. "Okay we get it you're in love!"

     Perceptor looked directly at Breakdown and deadpanned, "If I ever behave like that, snap my neck."

     Drift glared at them both. "I wish I still had tide powers, I would hit you both in the face with water."

     Knock Out snorted. "I'd be glad to help you splash them." He turned over to display his tail and Drift grinned. Without further prompting Knock Out slapped it on the water several times and thoroughly soaked both crab and scientist.

     Perceptor gave a longsuffering sigh. "At least my bag is waterproof."

     Drift laughed and shook himself off. "Well, I'd better get going, Wing's covering the gift shop while I'm out, so I can't be gone long.  Oh, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were on their way when I left, so they should be here any minute." To Knock Out, he explained, "Those are the guys who went fishing for you and Breakdown.  Those three have been friends for as long as I've been on the island."

      Breakdown would have responded, but he'd gotten distracted with something floating in the water.  He brightened as he realized what it was - a fish, dead, unlike the rest, and slightly rotted. "Hey Drift, you should've cleaned out your bucket." He plucked it out of the water just as a chorus of crashing through the underbrush and a minor explosion announced the arrival of Wheeljack and Bulkhead. 

    "Oooh." Drift winced. "Sorry, you can put that back in it and I can use it for . . ." He trailed off to look horrified and disgusted as Breakdown just bit off a rotting fin. "Breakdown!"

     "What'd he do?" Bulkhead had missed it, though he squinted at what Breakdown was chewing.  Wheeljack narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Breakdown looked a little embarrassed as Knock Out just made a face and dove.

     Without replying Breakdown just took another bite, prompting his friends to all make varying faces and noises of disgust and choking. "Breakdown!  That fish is _rotting_!" Bulkhead groaned.

     "It's a - natural process, for crab mers." Perceptor informed them.

     "Ain't you ever seen a crab before?" Kup's crotchety voice sounded from above, where the old man was sitting on top of the perch tower. "That's why just like Ironhide, you don't let him lick you."

     Ironically, _that_ was what made Breakdown grimace distastefully. "I don't lick people!  That's disgusting!"

     "You are literally eating a rotting fish you don't get to say what's disgusting anymore," Drift informed him.

     "Heyy!" Breakdown protested.

     "He's a natural scavenger." Perceptor seemed to defend him, looking to everyone else.  Then he added, his side bang towards Breakdown so his face couldn't be seen, "Also known as nature's trash cans."

     " _Perceptor oh my god -_ " Drift choked and everyone started laughing.  Even Knock Out, who had been listening more cautiously from below, caused a few bubbles as he laughed out loud at them.

     Breakdown wanted to protest, but, after all, he _was_ the one eating a rotting fish.  Meanwhile Kup was beaming from the top of the formation - which was carved like a throne he sprawled sideways in.  Knock Out surfaced somewhat behind Breakdown though and touched his arm. "Thank you," He said under the others' laughter, opting to give Breakdown one little tidbit; "for getting that thing out of the pond." He couldn't be entirely sweet though and his grin became audible when he added, "No matter how you did it!" and dove back away as Breakdown groaned.


	8. You have legs!

     Drift soon left, again pointing out that Wing was managing the shop alone.  Perceptor opted to go along, since he too had work to do.  Kup had almost decided to stay but he'd been distracted by something happening to his tree, at which point he had bolted at speeds that didn't seem possible for someone who looked so old.  Wheeljack and Bulkhead were rowdy enough that Knock Out preferred to interact with them from a distance, in the water, though he came to regard them quickly with amusement at their antics with Breakdown.  They were friendly, just not, entirely, trustworthy.  Not out of malice but out of sheer clumsiness.

     His mistrust was shown to be clearly founded when Wheeljack tripped up in the mud, fell, accidentally blew up another rock practically under Bulkhead's feet, and caused the other 'human' to turn to stone.  If Knock Out gasped audibly it was drowned out by the explosion and the fragments of rock raining down around them.

     "Well shit." Wheeljack said, muffled, into the ground.

     "I'm fine, thanks for asking," Bulkhead - still stone! - grumbled.

     Breakdown groaned. "You can't go an hour without blowing something up, can you?"

     "Not true." Wheeljack lifted his head and one hand, with one finger raised. "It's been like an hour and a half."

     Bulkhead shook his stone body and looked himself over. "You literally chipped my legs.  I won't be able to change back for an hour!"

     Knock Out peeked out from behind Breakdown, looking up at him as he slid carefully out from under the crab's bulky frame.  Breakdown had moved to shield him the moment Wheeljack tripped, saving him from the rock shards - some of which, he noticed now with a grimace, were quite sharp.  He awkwardly patted a leg in thanks and looked closer at the men he had heretofore considered humans. "What _are_ you?" He interrupted them.

     "Technically I'm a genie.  But right now, I am trash."

     Bulkhead kicked mud over him.

     Breakdown rolled his eyes. "Hey, Bulk, you want me to run down and get you some granite from the beach?" He offered.

     "You'd do that?" Bulkhead brightened.

    Breakdown shrugged and tilted his head in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?  I've done that for you before."

     Bulkhead looked pointedly at Knock Out and back.

     Breakdown followed his gaze and then brightened with realization. "Ohh . . . yeah should probably take Wheeljack with me then."

     Knock Out stiffened. "Are you suggesting you leave me here _alone_ with a virtual stranger?" He snapped, looking between the three of them and focusing on Breakdown, checking the water depth and relaxing slightly when he saw he could dive to get away from them.

      Breakdown immediately turned and reached for him, softening. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I didn't - is that really a big deal to you?" He asked, not unkindly, wading further into the pool to join Knock Out in his comfort zone.  Knock Out didn't move away from him. "I won't leave you alone if it bothers you.  But Bulk heals _really_ slow without rocks to eat, and he can't turn human again or he'll probably bleed to death with those chunks missing."

     "I'll be fine in a couple of hours." Bulkhead groused. "I just won't be able to go fishing with the guys later."

     Wheeljack sat up from the mud, unbothered by being covered in it. "No, you have to come. _Perceptor_  is coming, I need somebody to rib him with.  I'll go get the rocks if that's what it takes."

     "Jackie, if you go get the rocks, you'll blow them up before you get here.  I'm not eating dust!" Bulkhead protested.

     Breakdown listened to them in silence and as they bickered, turned to Knock Out and suggested, gently, "What if I brought you with me?  I mean . . . it could get crowded, and maybe a little dangerous, because the tourists might see you, but you'd be with me.  Humans get scared of mers, especially big ones like me, really easily."

     Knock Out looked at him speculatively and then peeked around him at the other two. "I'm not frightened of land-walking humans." He said simply. "It's the ones who can sail that are dangerous.  Going with you would be better than staying here."

     "It'll probably get a little dry too, for a minute," Breakdown cautioned even as he waded just a little further out.

     Knock Out ducked under the water and swirled around his torso before settling on the crab's back lightly, arms wrapped around his upper body. "I can handle it."

     "If you're sure." Breakdown patted him as best he could with the back of a claw and waded back out.

     Wheeljack cut himself off midsentence to gape. "How come you never let _me_ do that?!"

     Breakdown groaned and rolled his eyes, spreading his hands in exasperation. "Because you have _legs_!"  To Bulkhead he said, "We'll be back soon.  Hang in there.  Pelt Wheeljack with pebbles for a bit, that's always fun." He suggested, and walked away to Wheeljack's protests and Bulkhead's laughter, with Knock Out's low chuckle echoing in his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

     It didn't take long to reach the beach.  Unfortunately, since this had happened before, it took longer and a lot more searching to find the rocks Bulkhead needed.  They had to venture into the tourist-occupied part of the island, pausing every so often to wet Knock Out down with sea water.  It honestly tugged at Breakdown's heart to see the way Knock Out stared out to sea when they paused to soak him, but the betta mer didn't comment, so Bulkhead didn't either.

     Surprisingly, not many tourists tried to approach them.  There were a lot of flashing cameras, but apparently Breakdown's sudden glares and Knock Out's tension and hissing were enough of a deterrent to most.  The few that did try quickly fled when Knock Out lunged for them.  It was getting into the evening anyway so it wasn't too bad.

    By the docks there was an unobtrusive pile of granite, put there just in case Bulkhead needed them after a fishing trip.  Breakdown made a beeline for it once they reached the beach, but he tilted his head with curiosity when he saw Cyclonus sitting on the dock beside it, his _tiny_ husband wrapped up in his cloak.  Tailgate looked almost like a child until one got close enough to see his face and body.

     Knock Out shifted on his back. "Who is that?" he asked under his breath.

     Before Breakdown could answer, Tailgate brightened and waved enthusiastically at them. "Hi Breakdown!  Hi mer I don't know the name of!"

     Cyclonus hissed a bit, glancing nervously at the tourists up the beach. "Not so loud!"

     Breakdown was close enough to see Tailgate's blush when the little man shyly said, "Sorry."

     "Hey, Tailgate.  What are you and Cyclonus doing out here so late?" Breakdown asked, curiously.  He felt Knock Out's hands skitter a bit over his back as the red mer peeked over his shoulder to look at the pair. 

     Cyclonus glanced up the beach and deemed it safe to crack his cloak a bit, revealing the cute white, almost fawn-like deer body lying in his lap, transitioning smoothly into Tailgate's upper half.  Now that they were closer Breakdown could see the doe eyes and the slightly bigger swell of Tailgate's chest under their clothes. "Oooohhhhh."

     "Am I missing something?" Knock Out asked blankly, looking between them all.

     "Oh, yeah, sorry," Breakdown turned his torso to look at him as best he could. "This is Cyclonus, and Tailgate.  Tailgate's half deertaur, but it's like the magic and his body don't quite agree on what he's supposed to be?"

      "She," Tailgate corrected almost absently.

     "Right, she," Breakdown said, nodding apologetically. "She's never suffered any real dysphoria as a result of her gender, but, well - in human form, he's a man, and that's just it.  But in deertaur form she's a doe, and that literally doesn't bother her either."

     Knock Out blinked and swallowed before giving Breakdown a serious look. "Your island is insane."

     Breakdown and Tailgate both laughed. "It really is though!" the doe chirped, grinning. "Where else would you have so many different creatures all living together in peace?" She reached up and impulsively kissed Cyclonus, who melted into her touch easily.

     Breakdown coughed politely to cover up a snicker. "Funnily enough, Cyclonus is a vampire."

     Knock Out squinted. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't vampires like land-sirens?" He asked blankly. "As in, he should be _hunting_ you?"

     "I am an _Old Blood_ ," Cyclonus huffed, but he paused with a cold look when Breakdown gestured to him pleadingly.

     "Different vampires are different," Breakdown explained. "Old Bloods like Cyclonus used to hunt, but the goal was to settle down with a willing host who would give them blood to help them live.  Middle Bloods were the shitshows who hunted people.  Even the Young Bloods have pretty much transitioned to running the businesses that take care of blood disposal, so when hospitals can't get any more use out of donated blood, they take it and drink that." 

     Knock Out blinked. "I see." He looked back to Cyclonus in puzzlement and then his eyes drifted to Tailgate's - unmarred - neck. ". . . Strange."

     "No stranger than what is said of merfolk." Cyclonus pointed out.

     Knock Out looked back at him in surprise and then brightened a bit with a sharp grin. "Touché."

     Breakdown too brightened considerably at the two getting along, crouching as best he could to gather up some rocks.  Before Tailgate could ask - she looked confused - he explained, "Wheeljack blew Bulkhead's legs up a little."

     "Ohhh." She made a sympathetic face. "I hope he gets better quick!"

     "That's the idea." Breakdown laughed, slinging the bag over his shoulder again, now heavy with stones.  He glanced at Knock Out. "So do you wanna stay and chat, or. . . oh you're getting kinda dry up there."

     "Go." Cyclonus said, nodding to them. "We can chat later."

     Tailgate nodded her agreement. "Yeah, get him back to some good water." She waved cutely. "We'll see you later!"

     Knock Out grunted and just settled into what felt like a circle on his back. "Back to the pond."

     Breakdown couldn't help the goofy smile at the red mer's obvious comfort on his back. "Sure thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this "introduction chapter" is turning out to be much longer than just one chapter!  
> In other news, Breakdown is a sap.  
> Also, Misukitt would like to remind everyone of the internet cookie in store for whoever figures out what Perceptor is! . . . I may have to offer a one-shot written by me as a reward for that too because I'm really amused and excited by it as well. -fandom
> 
> These comments are like coffeeee. They wake us up to make more - Misukitt
> 
> . . . She's suffering some sleep deprivation. In all seriousness she's right literally comments reminded us this fic exists and made us want to write more. -fandom


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE CONTINUE WITH INTRODUCING EVERYONE

     Getting the granite back to Bulkhead was no great feat.  Fortunately Wheeljack had managed to avoid blowing anything up despite being pelted with pebbles and sand.  But it didn't take long after their return for Breakdown to notice that his passenger had slipped off into the water and hadn't surfaced since. "Hang on, guys, I'm gonna go check on Knock Out."

     He ignored their teasing as he waded into the pond and dipped underwater, soon finding Knock Out curled up hanging onto the base of some reeds, just resting.  He didn't move when Breakdown approached.

     "Hey," Breakdown asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

     Knock Out twitched and looked up, eyes half-lidded.  He grunted a bit as he let go of the reeds, yawning, looking at Breakdown with an expression the bigger mer didn't recognize. "Hello."

     "You okay?" Breakdown looked over him and his mouth came open for a second before he groaned softly. "Oh, sh - I'm sorry, I didn't - I didn't think about your stitches.  You must be exhausted, are you, are you hurt?"

     "Given the fact that I still have stitches, yes, I am hurt."

     Breakdown winced sympathetically and backed up a few steps. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He said before popping back to the surface, only bothering to get his head and shoulders above the water level to get his friends' attention. "Hey, guys, I gotta get going.  Perceptor said Knock Out's healing well, but, well, he does still have stitches in and he's been up and about pretty much all day now."

     The duo nodded, frozen mid-game of catch.  Bulkhead lowered the smooth rock they were using and replied, "Yeah, probably a good call.  I'm gonna chow down on the last of this rock and then we're gonna meet Springer and the guys for some fishing.  You want us to bring you some or do you still have enough?"

     "More wouldn't hurt, if you have a good haul.  Thanks." Breakdown agreed amiably. "I'm gonna carry him home now though." He waved. "I'll see you guys later?" He said somewhat pointedly.

      Wheeljack took the hint and threw an extra pebble at Bulkhead before bolting off down a trail. "Catch me if you can!"

      Bulkhead snorted. "Later, BD!" He took off after their friend as Breakdown chuckled and ducked below the water again.

     Knock Out had stayed up while he was gone and he looked at Breakdown questioningly. "What was that about?"

     "I was gonna take you home." Breakdown said, and then added, stumbling, "My home, that is.  I mean, it's still dangerous for you in the ocean, and you seemed tired, and I figured it was best not to strain the stitches any more, so -" He cut himself off, blushing a bit and shrugging. 

     Knock Out blinked and stared a him a moment before the tension dropped from his shoulders and he sighed. "I . . . yes.  I _am_ tired."

     "There's still other people you'll probably meet on the island, but, well.  They can wait." Breakdown skittered a bit closer. "Do you want me to carry you?"

     The betta mer squinted at him. "I can't go that far on land, not without ripping half my fins on the rocks and whatever else is on the ground, of course I need you to carry me."

     "I meant, just, even up to shore." Was he blushing?  He felt like he was blushing.  His face must be a nice shade of purple by now.

     Knock Out looked momentarily distracted or startled, and there was a slight hitch in his voice when he replied. "O-oh.  No, I'm fine, just, pick me up when we get to the shallows." He flicked his pretty tail and whipped around Breakdown and up towards the bank.

     Breakdown followed and lifted him obediently to carry him safely back to the den.  He didn't put Knock Out on his back this time; being carried in Breakdown's arms would put less strain on his muscles, especially the ones in his side and 'hip'.  Knock Out didn't even protest, just cuddling up against - no, not cuddling, he just relaxed because he knew he should because he was a healer too, Breakdown told himself firmly, focusing on picking his way instead of looking at his passenger's face.

 

     Knock Out cuddled up against the crab mer.  Despite everything he'd been through, and how nervous strangers or even people who had done something for him made him, Breakdown had always been gentle with him.  Besides, cuddling kept his own face fairly concealed as his fins and eyes flared; Breakdown blushing was a cute concept all by itself but seeing it in practice - oh.  He turned such a pretty shade of purple that Knock Out couldn't help but think would compliment his reds very well.

     Breakdown didn't talk on the way back so neither did he.  He _was_ rather tired after all.  Despite Breakdown's hard exoskeleton he was actually rather comfortable to rest a head on and so Knock Out actually dozed off at some point on the walk, despite his best efforts.  He'd had some sort of plan to search for an escape route, in case, when he was finished healing, if all this went south . . . but by the time he woke again it was being dipped gently into the warm salt water of Breakdown's cave and being allowed to slip from the other's arms.

     That didn't sit well with him as he awakened rather quickly and grumbled, automatically flicking his tail to get closer, to return to whatever it was he'd lost his grip on while sleeping.  He found himself chest to chest with Breakdown, the crab practically submerged with him, looking startled.

     "Uhhh . . . Knock Out?"

     Knock Out cleared his throat, mind waking up a bit, and backed off a few inches.  He really tried not to think about how good Breakdown's broad chest felt against him. "Sorry, I . . . I must have dozed off.  Can I . . ." What was he going to ask?  What he could do?  If he could come back to the sandy nest?  If Breakdown would stay with him?

     Breakdown tilted his head in concern. ". . . Can you what?  What is it?" 

     "Nothing.  Just - nothing." Knock Out lied, shrinking back into the water and diving away, acutely aware of Breakdown staring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry. -fandom


End file.
